


Sister of Mine (Tale of Two Druchii)

by Malekithfag (Wrtfggt)



Series: Warhammer smut [3]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Dark Elves, F/M, Reunion, Sibling Incest, Smut, pastebin refugee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrtfggt/pseuds/Malekithfag
Summary: Regias of Hag Graef doesn’t remember his sister.  Somehow in the biting winds of Naggaroth, the Dark Elf’s thoughts irrationally took this turn.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Warhammer smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062125
Kudos: 2





	Sister of Mine (Tale of Two Druchii)

**Author's Note:**

> OC delf smut, another pastebin refugee post.

Regias of Hag Graef doesn’t remember his sister. Somehow in the biting winds of Naggaroth, the Dark Elf’s thoughts irrationally took this turn.

His parents, low ranking Captains with their own ships and consummate skill had enough trouble in keeping their little family safe from the murderous Witch Elves of Khaine or the more sinister sorceresses and cursed doomfire warlocks, who did the bidding of Morathi.

While he had once longed to fight in sea and achieve great raids like Lohkir Felheart or Dastan Coldeye, Regias had long abandoned such dreams, when on one of such raids he had fallen victim to one of the Seaguards and lost his leg beyond his knee, earning him the cruel nickname of “Halfleg”. Yet the despair of from the loss of his limb had soon passed, when he discovered that he possessed a much charming tongue that could be used in diplomatic missions, as few as they were and bring forth the Witch King’s name to the lesser races that were unfortunate enough to receive their attention.

It was first his first encounter with corpses propped up by dark magic, when Regias had proven his worth to the Dreadlord Daria, who had unwillingly taken the cripple under her wing at the nagging of a distant relative. For the successful contract of harassing Asur patrols for ten years, they had lost only the bare minimum of slaves given to expedite this endeavour. Now as his cold steel leg trudged through the snow, the apprentice negotiator was sent on another elusive mission.

The Shades were needed for his mistress’ raid on one of the coastal High Elf settlements and he dared not to disappoint his mistress. As he came up on the fork in the woods, his small retinue and Cold One froze.

From the darkness in the woods glinted the steel of crossbows and to do credit to these dreadspears and darkshards accompanying him, none of the men and women froze seeing the savage killers approach them from the depths of this dark forest.

“Hail Shade” Regias raised his hand in greeting “By the orders of King Malekith through Dreadlady Daria Windtear, she bids you in assistance- Shades of Bleakhall forest”.

One of the elves exited the forest upon them, staring at them- not easily impressed. Of course, he thought that he was a strange sight. After all, Regias was far from home in this wilderness, prey to both bandits and beasts. Yet the seal he brought with him was more important than the lives of his small retinue.

“City dweller, you are expected” he sneered and beckoned him to follow and the diplomat ordered his host to follow but was deterred by the cocking of the crossbows.

“Matron expects you alone, serpent. Your men can return to their ship, while the beast may come with you” he said and while his soldiers were visibly uncomfortable, but with a nod from his head was enough for them to realize that it was better this way.

As the soldiers left, Regias looked to his guide as his Cold One snorted, blinking her beady little eyes “If I do not return, an order is given to lay waste to this entire forest!”

“Was that supposed to be a threat, cripple?” the Shade asked as he menacingly cocked his crossbow.

“Nay, a promise, which is already kept” the blonde elf responded menacingly, his blue eyes colder than the winter. The forest dweller was about to say something, but refrained to and instead beckoned him deeper into the forest. This was going to be something special as not every day did one visit the holds of the elusive Shades.

Appearing to be little more than an empty cottage aboveground, Regias knew far too well that the true compound of these assassins was deep into the earth, where the cold could not touch them. Dismounting Ripper, he patted the beast and urged it deeper into the building, while he still was flanked by the assassins. He would have been afraid if he hadn’t seen what happened to a warlock, when Malekith got annoyed at them.

“Ripper has a strict diet you should be vary of” the diplomat jested as he handled the reins to one of the unfortunate Shades, who had already earned the lizard’s ire.

After that were boring and long walks through the compound, the blonde elf was blindfolded not to see the dwelling, but he supposed that it wasn’t as much of a loss as he had initially suspected.

His nose smelled plenty of spices and blood and he wondered how true were the rumours of cannibalism that had spread about these outdoorsy killers. It was not long until he was thrusted into a room with his eyes free from the covering garment.

A sort of an office, where at the head of an ornate table sat one of the most beautiful elven women he had seen, sorceresses notwithstanding, of course. Her platinum hair was pulled into a simple braid, while her blue eyes as piercing as her own sized him up and down as a ratman that had dared to reveal itself.

“You” she hissed and stood to her full height, towering over him and even despite the distance he knew that the woman was taller than him by a half a head. He still was not intimidated.

“Why yes. I am Regias of Hag Graef and I bring missives from Dreadlady Windshear, she wishes to secure your cooperation for the upcoming raids and this missive bears the King’s seal to sweeten the deal, however you do seem agitated at seeing me” the messenger scratched his chin, peering at the female, who was fuming with barely contained rage. Still his hand held onto the missive, Regias felt invincible.

“you do not honestly recall me?”

“I would never forget such a fine specimen” he winked, for all of his lovers through these years, he had never encountered an elf of her stature, yet changes in her demeanour were as sudden as a strike of thunder.

Let it be known that despite their large size, abnormally tall elves were rather fast and Regias experienced this as he barely blocked her sabre with his dagger that he had taken of the elf that had crippled him.

“Come to your senses!” he snarled attempting to break their standstill “Malekith will flay your band of killers if you do not desist” the diplomat ground out through gritted teeth as she was stronger than most of his sparring partners. However, his words had and adverse effect, instead of calming her or giving any pause for thought, she had become even more enraged, little better than a frenzied Manticore.

“It’s all your fault!” she roared and pushed him back, making his body crash against the closed door. However, her foe surprised her by knocking off one of his legs, revealing a sharp blade below his knee.

“Woman, I do not care for imagined slights, but we can still salvage this mess you have made!” Regias needed to act fast and he knew it, lest he would be made an example of. While the saving grace was he knew their fates afterwards, but he still had so much to live for. So much he still could do and this crazy bitch wouldn’t stop him.

“What have I done that makes me deserve this hatred? You do not strike me as one of Crone’s bloodthirsty witches!”

“It is enough he abandoned me to save you!” she growled and took a mad swipe at the cripple, who blocked this attack expertly and attempted a counter attack with his bladed leg, but found himself at an disadvantage with his swifter opponent.

Ducking and weaving against her strikes, the diplomat soon found himself regretting his laziness to hone his martial skills.

“He?” Regias wondered aloud and the first thing his mind returned to was a memory- that of a Blood night almost fifty years ago.

However, this split second of doubt and contemplation was enough for him to be knocked down onto the pelted floor. There he laid defeated, but his assailant wasn’t finished. Knocking his dagger from his hands, she expertly cut the leather braces holding the prosthetic together.

“You honestly do not remember, little brother?”

“What?!” he could only ask as she straddled him in a mockery of a lovers embrace. It was madness, Regias would have recalled if he had such a sister, but he had to know what madness drove her to mistake him for her relative.

“The Blood night, fifty years ago” she snarled, which looked exquisite on her fair features and blood flowed to the other regions of his body. There were more awkward situations to get aroused in than in his current predicament, but with a sword to his throat, he needed to pay full attention towards the Shade leader, who continued her rant.

“Our father” she spat the word like it was of the sourest poison “Had succeeded in a smaller, but more successful raid against the shambling dead of the desert. There he had caught attention of the witches, who wanted a gift to Khaine. Needless to say he refused and on the Night of Blood they struck. You remember that night, don’t you?”

“Don’t you?!”

How could he not, for that had been the most terrifying day of his life. Slaughter and pain all around him as his father dragged him through the streets of Hag Graef, not paying attention to the carnage around them. Now as he examined memory closer, he could hear cries of a child in the distance, a sparse glance back and he saw a silhouette of a blond child.

“It cannot be” he muttered, eyes darting to the side and his captor had seemingly calmed down, her breaths heavy and fingers slack, but still holding onto him.

“All these years” she whispered, yet as his possible sister continued to marvel at this realization “All these years and he gave me up for a-a- a cripple!”

The indignation was obvious, but he couldn’t let this stand. Without correction, of course.

“I was crippled by an Asur Seaguard captain, whom I slew while crippled, mind you. I had quite the career ahead sister.”

“Don’t act like you are better than me” she hissed, pulling him closer “and tell me of what happened to the bastard that abandoned me to the witches”

Regias merely inspected his fingernails “I killed father after he disowned me, when I returned to him. Slit his throat from ear to ear and fed his heart to my mount. If you want compensation, I can show you where I buried his corpse and we can have some fun”

“No” she hissed “first you take my life from me then reappear as if nothing had happened, but now you insult me much more by taking away my chance of retribution and offer me a barren branch. You will pay” the Shade spoke, little bits of spit hitting his face as they were impossibly close and only now he saw just how alike they were.

Then much to his surprise, for a moment, she crashed her lips against his.

It was a brutal and loveless kiss, the act of love turned into an act of domination, much like everything for the Druchii of Naggaroth. He did not mind it for one bit as gentle nature was considered to be as much of a weakness- a birth defect.

Still he returned her affections, with similar fervour, but her taller frame pushed him down into the pelts and as her tongue violated his mouth. They separated after what seemed like an unfathomably long time and with laboured breaths beheld one another.

“Is this how you are convincing yourself that you are better than me?” he sneered “assaulting a cripple, you must be proud of yourself” Regias knew that he was egging her on and without a doubt he had succeeded as the woman assaulted him again with another brief kiss, before unfastening her cloak.

It was evident where this was heading, and the messenger did not mind.

“It is the only battlefield where I can face you equally, brother” she shot back and unbuttoned her armoured jacket, throwing it behind her and removing her blouse, revealing her bountiful chest and the light pink nipples, which begged for his attention. the blonde elf tried to reach for them, but felt a stinging slap on his hands as he was forced backwards once more.

“No, you do not deserve them,” she hissed as she continued to remove her clothes. With a brilliant idea in mind Regias decided to follow suit.

“What are you doing” his long-lost sister asked as she found him removing his own chainmail and wywernskin cloak. Flashing her a leer, the cripple answered “levelling the battlefield, dearest sister”

Not once did they stop and think whether or not it was right what they were doing, but she wasn’t his sister not truly, just another beautiful woman.

It was messy and quick, but soon both found themselves naked and despite with all her posturing, the diplomat knew she liked what he saw of his scars and other…parts of him. As he had decided before, she was magnificent and with greed natural to their peers he knew that he would have her.

She could have her victory here, while he would win the war.

This was how he found her womanhood thrust in his face, the fragrance wild and untamed like the tundra above them, much like the woman atop of him. It was no secret what she wanted to do next, Akharti knew how many times the Dreadlady had done the same to him and he thought himself a rather skilled with his tongue.

With no hesitation he beset her with his tongue, lapping at the outer folds as she drew him in, grabbing him by his sunny locks, so that he would have no respite. Yet he continued on, licking, teasing and even biting so that he would bring her to ruin. Of course, the Shade had no intention of losing and immediately set sights on his manhood.

Grabbing him harshly, she treated his manhood like a rough shaft of the spear, though she was getting ready to battle. Hissing in her, instead of alleviating the abhorrent sadistic treatment, this only emboldened his sister, who now had decided to try her own oral skills, alas he felt more teeth than the soft feeling of velvety lips of his past lovers.

By Khaine, she was bad at this, Regias groaned, yet he soldiered on with his tongue working miracles on the statuesque Elven woman, who had abandoned her efforts of trying to defeat him there and was arrogantly watching him from up above with laboured breaths and flushed cheeks as he grabbed onto her buttocks.

Now it did not take long for her to come as he felt her shaking as she rode out her orgasm on his face, her juices washing over his mouth, which he did not let go to waste. He had suffered enough lashes for that in his career underneath Daria, also that was something of an acquired taste he had developed since his first coupling with a temple harlot.

“I wonder if your stamina is as lousy as your fighting skills” between breaths she said and the elf beneath her rolled his eyes and gave her pussy one long final lick.

“You didn’t impress me with this sister” he called, but was once again pushed into her inner folds as her nails raked his scalp.

“Well I’ll just have to see if this wasn’t a fluke” she groaned as now he was using his hands to play with her breasts, hastening her next inevitable flood of juices, which he drank up like an elf in Nekhekaran desert.

“Are you satisfied now?” Regias snidely called her as after the next three orgasms, her hold on him had slackened, allowing him to speak. And plot…

“I find you adequate, but you still haven’t shown your stamina to me” she teased, reawakening his sleeping beast, drenched in precum.

So, with cunning and treachery, the male elf threw her off of him. Now it was her turn on her back and the brother had no intention of letting her even fathom her new situation as he was on top of her, his cock ready to avenge it’s poor mistreatment from before.

“Ah” came the gasp from her lips as the emissary sheathed himself fully in her. Immediately hands grasped his throat and legs constricted him, allowing him no escape, no respite.

“I will take it as “Don’t stop or I will have you cut to pieces and fed to-”” the Shade had grown tired and silenced him with another bruising kiss as he continued to fuck her with heavy and slow thrusts and if her oral skills had been weak, then her body was a work of art.

She gripped him like a vise, unwilling to let go and trying to milk him from all he was worth. Still bravely held on even as his self-control was crumbling. Then to his immense horror, her fingers released his throat, setting off to ravage his broad back, painting it in stripes like tigers from Cathay. To merely go on, the brother dove for his sisters neck, like the undead pirate had taught him and bit the small spot of her neck, where the skin was the thinnest.

Like a lamprey he latched onto her, feeling warm blood rush down his back. It was precarious to keep balance with a leg missing, but with fucking his sister like that it felt messy and raw. The two cared not how, but they would have their pleasure.

With the strength of his thrusts increasing after what seemed like hours, Regias knew that his stamina had reached the apex and before he came, there was one thing he needed to know.

“What did I call you sister, when you were with me?” came the question and immediately an answer

“Brother, you called me Cairis” and with her name came back his memories and with these memories came the emissary and the assassin to an agreement. With her juices pooling on the pelts beneath the two of them, if one were to barge in, they would see an affectionate couple.

However, the truth was that of ambition and rivalry that had just been rekindled.

So, the emissary returned to his mistress and attended to the debased whims of his Dreadlady, while gears ground in his mind about a certain blonde, whose eyes shone like the polar lights.

How could he best her again? Like all of Druchii, he had inherited the lust for domination and control- his sister was someone he needed to best and possess again. Forever and ever if he had any say in it, Witch King be willing. He was more similar to his sister than he thought as though apart, their thoughts were a mirror of debauchery.

Yet there was a minor difference, in her dreams it was he, who was in chains.


End file.
